


司创蓟 母

by vicki_fiona



Category: Yukihira soma /
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-02-29 23:46:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18788719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vicki_fiona/pseuds/vicki_fiona





	司创蓟 母

世界是不合理的。

与其说这个世界是上帝的试炼场，不如说其实是诸神的游乐园。

几年前突然出现的智慧奇异种族，兽人、吸血鬼、僵尸等等。

与利益相伴的是风险的膨胀。

新手的团灭更是时常发生。

幸平创真就是团灭的一员，不过不知算不算不幸中的万幸，和其他尸骨无存的团员相比，他还活着。

啊……要是我能够回去，一定要先把散布虚假情报的混账套麻袋。

红发的年轻人狼狈地擦去嘴角破裂皮肤渗出的点点血渍，压抑住身在黑暗空间显得扩大数倍的喘息气音。

冒险者惯用的短刀在刚才的在战斗中断成两截，幸平创真非常清楚，如果他不能迅速逃离这个崖洞，等待他的将会是被兽人分食殆尽的死亡。

幸平创真撕下里衣的布料，手法熟练地缠在脖颈的伤口，尽可能降低血腥味引来兽人的可能性。

年轻的冒险者咬了咬牙，托着重伤的手臂向洞穴深处走去，那个方向似乎有风，希望是通向外界的吧……

人类没有注意的岩石缝隙迅速被深色的虫群侵占，一边发出窸窣的噪声。

王的味道……

不，是母的味道……

王会很高兴吧……

快点……把他献给王……

母母母母母母母母母母母——

 

 

SH*T。幸平创真不禁骂了句脏话，真的是怕什么什么来。

冒险者匆忙瞥了一眼跟在背后密密麻麻的虫群，不禁起了一身鸡皮疙瘩。

偏偏还在他手无寸铁的时候。

年轻人猛地扎入洞穴深处的水潭，暂时无视了寒潭可能存在的未知怪物。

水性上课的冒险者屏气潜伏半晌，终于下定决心上岸看一眼。

出乎意料的是，寒潭周围没有任何虫族存在的痕迹，甚至寒潭所在的窟穴内都没有其他生命存在的迹象。

冒险者皱了皱眉，心下没由来的有一阵不好的预感。

寒潭深处闪出一条巨大的黑影，鱼尾一般的轮廓悄悄缠上了年轻人的小腿，冰凉的触感激得他条件反射抽动了一下小腿肌肉。

没想到这个动作刺激了水下的生物，原本还算温和的触碰变成了暴力的绞卷，冰冷的柔软物体猛地收紧，粗暴地拽着冒险者下沉。幸平创真挣扎起来，突然被水面包裹使他不得不闭上眼睛保留胸腔中的氧气，他挥动着残败的刀刃，试图把抓住他的东西甩开，但适合陆地生存的人类又怎么比得过水中的造物。

生物灵活地扭着身子躲开人类状似挣扎的攻击，缠着人类小腿的尾翼熟练地将利器打开，狠狠向下一扯的同时把尾翼改缠上冒险者劲瘦纤细的腰部，一改刚才的残暴、甚至有闲心用薄如蝉翼的透明尾鳍轻轻扫上对方暴露在水中的白皙皮肤。

“唔！”幸平创真绷紧了肌肉，不由自主地吐出一个包裹氧气的气泡，他扛着水压掀起眼睛一条缝，在因身体活动成堆泛起的泡沫和明灭的光影中他模模糊糊地看见一个在书本上见过千百遍的影子。

……人鱼？

那是一条银白色的人鱼，即便在这般暗沉的阴影中也相当耀眼的坚硬鳞片乖巧地附着在对方的尾巴上，全然不见正常人鱼捕猎时竖起的尖锐利器。

人鱼怎么会出现在这种大陆中心的洞窟里……？冒险者呛出一口气泡，意识在缺氧的黑暗中无力地断线。

 

 

幸平创真虚弱地强撑开眼皮，严重缺氧带来的后遗症仍然让他的意识有些混沌，冒险者转了转视线，借着微弱的火光发现自己躺在一个封闭式的窟穴中，唯一的出路似乎就是和那片寒潭相连的冰冷水池。

我还活着？年轻人没有在窟穴里发现那条人鱼的身影，发现自己身上的伤口被处理过。

……不会是那条人鱼处理的吧？这么想着的幸平创真被自己吓得起了一身起皮疙瘩。

就在稚嫩的冒险者怀疑人生中，他注意到身旁的水池泛起水花，但感觉并不是之前的那条人鱼，比那的感觉更加危险——更加残暴——

就在冒险者警惕地向石穴角落缩去的时候潭水溅起巨大的浪花，比那更加明显的是夹杂在水花中不容忽视的红色液体。

银白色的人鱼被狠狠摔在地上，凸起的尖锐石块割伤了人鱼柔软的上半身皮肤。

人鱼没有在意渗出红色血液的伤口，只是恶狠盯着面前的黑色人型生物。

“这就是你想要藏起来的食物？”黑发的俊美男性居高临下地俯视狼狈的人鱼，深色的眸在瞥见人类的瞬间变成兽人特有的竖瞳，反而没有乘机攻击虚弱的人鱼，反而相当人性化地摆出托着下巴的理解姿态，“原来如此，我明白你的理由了。”

人鱼没有放松警惕，银白色的鱼尾不安地拍打着，“……你有什么图谋，中村蓟。”

“不要这么紧张，好歹我们也算半个同族。”被称为中村蓟的男人无奈地摊了摊手，“在面对同样的目标的情况下，友好一点如何？白骑士。”

“从你摈弃了族群开始我们就不是同族了。”人鱼不着痕迹地挪动身体，保护性质地挡住人类的身体。

“不要用这么情绪化的语气啊，”中村蓟微扬手臂，“无论是人鱼一族的优胜劣汰，还是主动融入蛛群的血脉，都是为了兽人最后的目的。”

……这两个家伙在说什么。完全没有听懂两个生物争执的人类皱了皱眉，挪了挪右腿的同时不小心碰到一颗石块，石块滚落在地上发出的声响吸引了混血原本有些分离的注意力。

“啊。”中村蓟挑了挑眉，微笑的样子让幸平创真觉得有些相当不妙。

“这是个好机会不是吗，意下如何？司瑛士阁下。”统帅蛛群的魔王好心地提出建议，冰冷的视线在人鱼伤势甚重的银色鱼尾上转了一圈，“要知道人类对活的人鱼还是相当感兴趣的。”

司瑛士抿了抿唇，沉默下来。

……虽然不知道他们在说些什么，但感觉跑路比较好。第六感疯狂叫嚣的冒险者这么想着，不自觉揪紧了染血的上衣下摆。

 

 

“呜……放开……”红发的年轻人在两个兽人间挣扎，腰腹间的伤口裂开淌下艳色的血液，眼角的泪水被粗暴地舐去，明明是充满温度的唇舌，却只让他感觉到被冷血动物缠上的黏腻不适。被兽人视为母的人类蜷紧指尖，极力控制自己不要在异族的动作下失去理智。

中村蓟轻松打开人类蜷紧的双手，红色的舌尖轻轻舔去散发着对兽人而言强烈味道的血液，“真不愧是母，对兽人的吸引力也是一等一的。”

司瑛士没有理会中村蓟的小动作，只是掐着冒险者的腰际狠狠顶弄，从鱼尾鳞片间伸出的粗大性器随着人鱼的动作在幸平创真的穴肉间拔出、很快又毫不留情地整根捅入。某种源自血脉深处的能量顺着肉棒毫不留情地蹿入人类孱弱的肉体。

幸平创真瞪大了眼，徒劳地长大嘴，蛮横的能量强行被注入肉身的痛苦让他几乎产生了灵魂被撕裂的错觉，以至于完全无视了两个兽人的一举一动。

疼痛带来的刺激最直观地被表现在被当做交合通道的肠肉，不自觉绞紧的甬道几乎要把司瑛士的魂儿都吸走。

人鱼闷哼一声，豆大的汗液顺着英俊的脸颊滑下，带着滚烫的温度滴落在人类的腰腹，灰色的眸不知不觉也缩成了线状的兽瞳，从脑海深处响起的海妖之歌让他几乎控制不住自己暴虐的欲望。

中村蓟把司瑛士的反应尽收眼底，暗色的眸底是对兽人装模作样的深刻嗤笑。

真是道貌岸然啊。

混杂人鱼和蜘蛛血脉的魔王比人鱼更加懂得性爱的技巧，他收起尖利的指甲，圆润的指尖和着口腔的柔软在人类的躯干煽风点火，熟练地握住年轻人的肉棒和囊袋，宽大的掌心里长着薄薄的茧，摩挲在幸平创真肉棒上的触感带着几分瘙痒，让年轻人的快感顺着脊椎骨冲上大脑，再加上在人类后辈颈间随意落下的亲吻，让冒险者从刻骨的痛意中缓过神，疲软的肉棒终于有了半硬的意图。

人鱼莽撞地在人类体内冲撞，很快就射了出来，滚烫的精液争先恐后地挤入人类肠道的深处，更多地则汇聚在一起，温养人类男性本不该存在的子宫位置。

司瑛士喘息一声，慢吞吞地拔出已经高潮了一次的肉棒，人类的肠液混着他的精液漏出些许，抵在鱼尾的凹陷处汇成小小一滩。

中村蓟别过人类的下体，毫不留情地把自己的肉棒挤入大开着的穴口，粗壮的肉棒和对方的体液摩擦出细密的白色泡沫。

“唔嗯——！”幸平创真仰起头，中心向后靠在魔王怀里，冲着露出獠牙的人鱼露出脆弱的咽喉，原本惨白的脸颊染上娇媚的红晕，空闲着的一只手迷迷糊糊地抚弄上自己半硬的肉棒，稚嫩青涩地尝试满足自己。

人鱼咽了咽口水，抓住机会用尖利的獠牙在人类的咽喉留下占有性质的标记，类似吸血鬼的麻醉毒液顺着獠牙的小孔注入人类的血液中。

冒险者的身体颤抖了一下，在短暂的茫然后露出的是献祭般的渴求神色，雪白的贝齿在唇间若隐若现，像是最能把握任何个体弱点的魔女一般诱惑，带着罂粟的毒和勾引。

魔王勾了勾唇，饶有兴致地看见心智不定的人鱼似乎全然已被母牵着鼻子走，指尖沾了腺体分泌的蜜液，顺着幸平创真流畅的肌肉线条涂抹在对方会阴的位置，在人类愈发高亢的呻吟中加快了抽插肏干的幅度，按住人类的肩膀防止对方因受不住兽人独有的残暴交合而挣扎。

“唔啊啊！中村先生——！”混混沌沌间还记得两个兽人名字的幸平创真不自觉揽住漂亮人鱼的颈间，伸出柔软鲜红的舌主动和人鱼亲吻。

司瑛士有些高兴地摆了摆在性爱中恢复了不少伤势的巨大鱼尾，从鳞片间探出的浅色肉棒依旧兴奋地翘着，从龟头的铃口吐出点点白色的精液，人鱼的眸底是肆虐的独占欲和破坏欲。

中村蓟没有管司瑛士似乎出乎预想的变化，兽人的额角绷起突突跳着的青筋，揽住人类的臂膀绷起显出精壮的肌肉弧线，他在愈发大力的操弄中终于射出稠密大量的精液，烫得幸平创真控制不住地抽搐其身体，在狂风浪潮的欲望中也乖顺地缴械。

 

 

“什么？又有一队新人团灭了？……这不是相当常见的事情了吗？总有这种热血上头的笨蛋死在各种地方。”

“说不定我们一会去的这个窟穴就能见到这群蠢货的尸体呢哈哈哈！”

“别开玩笑了，死在这种地方的人类尸体早就被兽人或者动物吃干净了吧哈哈哈哈！”


End file.
